Who's really in control?
by sumikokomiko
Summary: In public Lassiter is always in charge, toeing the line. In public Shawn is a hurricane ready to blows away all of Lassiter's rules. But what about in private? *Story contains m/m relations, BDSM and strong imagery* Book 1 complete!
1. Chapter 1

You'd never know it by looking at the two of them

You'd never know it by looking at the two of them. They kept it well hidden and discreet, not wanting the sigma attached with how it was or wanting to answer questions and be treated any different. Yet still it was there, that soft leather black collar that locked on with a key only one of them had. Master and sub.

Lassiter is the kid of guy that likes order, his world is made up of rules that keep his affairs in order and dictate his reactions to those around him. The walls he's built have done him well over the years, he's successful, respected maybe not as well liked as he hoped but he knows that's part of doing his job so well.

Shawn on the other hand is a loose cannon. His main goal in life is to strain and push every rule that anyone has ever laid out, the feeling of freedom is one he never wants to give up. In his own way having over 50 jobs and being able to get up and go, gives him a rush. He's completely in control and he reveals in the knowledge.

No even thinks twice anymore when Shawn shows up to the precinct to tease Lassiter who barely manages to keep all his walls intact after Shawn blows by. It's their 'thing' Shawn pushes Lassiter and Lassiter does his best to ignore him. No one thinks it's anymore then that or notices how Santa Barbara's head detective starts to finger the neck line of his pressed suit once Shawn finally leaves.

Once the sun has set and most of the lights are off in the precinct and the Psych office has closed for the night no one in their right mind would place the two of them together. If they did it would only be logical to assume Lassiter would be the one on top. They'd also be dead wrong as its Shawn who's leaning against the kitchen counter of Lassiters' new house. Fingers carding black hair as they urge Lassiter on, who's on his knees in front of Shawn, doing his best to suck all of the younger man cock down his throat with his hands cuffed behind his back.

He's not wearing much else except those cuffs and that shiny black collar, its how Shawn ordered him to be for when he got there that night. And Shawn's going to make sure by the end of the night Lassiter gets a reward for doing just as he ordered, once he's done letting Lassiter give him the blow job of his life anyways, which isn't going to take long if Lassiter does that trick with his tongue again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was right after the final papers were sign, stamped and then filed away like a wasted chapter in an otherwise orderly life

It was right after the final papers were signed, stamped, and then filed away like a wasted chapter in an otherwise orderly life. A black mark on his otherwise perfect streak, something he couldn't fix no matter how hard he tried. Lassiter had loved her, still did (in his own way), just not the way she had wanted or needed. Late nights, stress that boiled over from work, counseling that hadn't helped, and a pesky father-in-law bad-mouthing him at every turn didn't help any.

That day was also the start of a downward spiral for Lassiter. His work suffered, but no one noticed due to the new "psychic" solving cases for the Department. He couldn't sleep, staying up late into the night watching TV or surfing the web, coming in the next day with circles under his eyes that got darker as the days went by. It was one of the few times he almost wished he had more acquaintances outside of work. Maybe they would have noticed or tried to help.

The breakdown had happened when he had least expected it, blacking out and coming to in the seedier part of town while on his day off. As he wasn't at work, Lassiter's pressed suit and crisp shirt had been replaced with worn black jeans and an old band tee of a group that no longer existed. Unlike at work, his hair was free from product and the slightly wavy tresses were sticking up at odd angles that still managed to look stylishly disheveled. He hadn't been here since he was a junior in college and was certain he'd closed that chapter of his life long ago.

Nevertheless, his feet seemed to carry him forward and down that familiar side street by their own volition. There was more graffiti on the alley walls then he remembered and the asphalt underfoot was cracked, making the dimly lit path more treacherous than in the past. He had always wondered why The Club was off from the main road; it pulled a fair amount of business so the rent on the main road wasn't the reason. The owners must benefit from the atmosphere of detachment from the rest of the chaos the location provided. If anything, you didn't end up here by accident, and it kept the random drunks from causing a scene.

About a block down the alley, a single light over a double Dutch door to a three-story building revealed itself as Lassiter's destination, his feet finally faltered and he had to skip a few steps as his toe caught on a hole. Bracing himself with one hand on the brick wall, Lassiter took a steadying breath, considering if this was really the answer. Possibly not, but it would help until he sorted things out.

Pushing off from the wall, he strode to the door, knocking a set and taking a step back before waiting for the top of the door to swing outwards. Without so much as a creak from the hinges, a rather pleasant woman was revealed. She dressed in a loose, flowing top that showed off her ample charms, black leather cuffs that jingled as her arms moved, and a thin metal band around her neck. She looked him up and down

"Drinking or playing?"

Lassiter grunted out, "Playing."

"You on file?"

Lassiter passed over his ID and waited while she pulled the door closed and checked the records. About two minutes later, the door swung back open and she offered him back his ID, snapping a yellow band around his wrist as he took his card back. At his questioning look she shrugged, "New policy. Everyone gets tagged."

"Right," he muttered as she opened the door all the way for him to slide in.

Inside, it looked a bit different, but still familiar enough that Lassiter expected to see people he knew from years ago, hopefully none that would recognize him as head detective. The bar still sat off the left, the black marble surface shining under the dim and somewhat hazy light that filtered in. The dance floor still took up the bulk of the first floor with the spiral staircase leading up to the upper levels in the back. An aspect he had always appreciated was even with the volume of the music there was still the ability to carry on a conversation with any surrounding people.

Between the bar and the stage were several sections of table and a row of booths along the back wall. The booths had curtains on either side that could be pulled down, muffling the noise of the dace floor further and giving the occupants some measure of privacy. There were slight differences in particular tables to signal that needed to be controlled and who would be making the rule. The table that attracted Lassiter had the addition of overhead black lights, making his yellow wristband glow a neon hue.

He paid for a bottle of water at the bar. It was a firm rule in the club: If you were drinking, you weren't playing. If you were playing, you stayed sober. Picking a table with a low set candle, Lassiter uncapped the bottle and chugged a good third of it before squaring his shoulders and casting his eyes down, getting into the proper mindset for what might be coming. What he hoped was coming, if he let himself be honest

In Shawn's opinion, it had been a very successful day, though Gus was not so sure. After three hours of ringing doorbells and taking down answers, their latest case had been easily solved, but still, 50 for finding a lost cat seemed like a waste, especially when you took into consideration that the cat had been up a very tall tree in the client's own backyard. Shawn was still all smiles after Gus dropped him at the Psych office and muttered something about going to do some _real_ work. None of this bothered Shawn in the slightest as he happily sipped his pineapple smoothie.

The machine was blinking as he strolled into the office. Good thing Gus was gone or he'd have gotten laid into about forgetting to lock the door. _Again_. Hitting the little blinking light, Shawn flopped down into the chair behind his desk, threw his feet up on the top of said desk, and leaned as far back as he dared. The first message was his father, something about getting his crap out of the attic or else and to come have dinner soon. Old news, seeing as Shawn had gotten a similar text message _and_ three voicemails all saying basically the same thing. The next message had him grinning; the bartender from The Club had called to tell him that some people were looking for him-- a few subs wanting sessions. There was also a new sub, someone that was just his type and that he might be interested in.

While, he did have a type per se, it wasn't really that he preferred a certain hair color, physique, or anything, but Shawn liked the ones that needed to be controlled, ones that lived their lives by self-imposed rules and the ones set in place by those around them. By being controlled, they found the freedom they needed. He'd tried to sub once, but it had ended less then well. He'd never have tried it, if not for being one of the pre-reqs of the job. It just wasn't in his nature to follow rules set out by someone else. Guys like him cast away the rules of society and made their own!

What he was going to do tonight wasn't even a conflict of interests. Have dinner with his father who would most likely find something or other to lecture him about, or head down to The Club and celebrate another job well done? Leaving Gus a text that he had other plans, Shawn pulled the door to the office shut and headed home to shower and change his clothes. He forgot to lock the door again.


	3. Chapter 3

Shawn, as with everything even if it didn't show, dressed with care after he showered

Shawn, as with everything even if it didn't show, dressed with care after he showered. Sure he always looked slightly disheveled, his clothes not pressed and wore some old comfy blue jeans but he always put in the effort behind it. Never did his clothes clash, no white socks with black shoes or any such nonsense. From his short tousled locks to his five o'clock shadow Shawn always made a statement with how he looked.

He also took as long getting ready as just about every girl he knew. So it was pushing 10 by the time he was striding down the alley, aware of all the pit holes and cracks in the pavement under foot. Rapped a quick staccato on the double Dutch door, Shawn pulled back as the door revealed the door mistress. Her cheery smile had Shawn in full flirt mood

'Excuse me but I was told that the most gorgeous woman in the world worked here, wait…that would be you' he grinned with practiced ease at her, barely tempted to look down the front of her shirt.

She blushed  
'Oh you. Will you be playing tonight or just looking?'

' Please you know if I'm hear to look I'm here to touch as well' he passed over his Id but she waved it off, securing the blue band around his wrist and swinging the bottom half of the door open.

'Shawn you use to work here, do you really think I need your Id? Now go in a check out the new bodies, sure something will spark your interest' she winked as he slide past she.

The inside was dim but Shawn could make out what he needed to see. The dance floor sported a few people, the bar was about half full and the round tables had several down cast heads that didn't look familiar. Striding up the bar Shawn flagged down Luke, his buddy who worked the bar. Thumping down a bottle of water as he finally managed to catch up on all his drink orders Luke winked at him, they'd played a few times but nothing serious if Shawn wasn't far off the slimmer blonde still had a thing for his particular style.

' who was it that you had in mind when you call me man?" he had to talk loud but not shout to be heard.

'oh, ah that one over there in the black jeans, third table from the left. He's been coming steady for about 2 weeks; the others say he's a really tough one."

Unscrewing the cap of his water bottle Shawn nodded as he sipped only half listening to Luke as he studied the black hair guy about 15 ft away from him. The light wasn't great in here, but that was all part of the overall effect, but the extra black lights that helped players discern between the two made the hazy light even worse. Still there was a nagging feeling that those shoulders were familiar.

'so who else as he been with?' its not that Shawn minded seconds, he just wanted to have a better feel for the guy

'umm, so far Chris, Brian, and Pat'

hmm all experienced and didn't dabble in anything Shawn found adverse. Each one was a different build and look so the guy either didn't care or was still finding his type.

'alright I'm going for a closer look, anyone asks he's mine for the night' he winked as he pushed away from the bar, missing Luke's sigh as he left.

The best part of having a cop as a father, and there were not many in Shawn's mind, was he had excellent stalking skills and could move unnoticed if he bothered to try. Making sure not to cross the guy's eye line Shawn made a wide circle around the room, he moved in closer when he was just on the edges of his prey's vision at one point closing in about 5ft when it hit him.

No fucking way.

Shawn beat a hasty retreat back to the bar, for once wishing he was allowed to drink. It would be easy to dismiss what he saw, and tell himself those big ears, defined arching brows and strong Irish hair was not who he knew it was. Luke must have seen him almost tripping over his own feet because he managed get over to him, clapping him on the back

'dude you ok?'

Shaking his head to clear it, Shawn couldn't quite look up yet his mind was still moving to fast. The object of not a few wet dreams, sort of co-worker, and constant target of teasing was sitting at a table a few meters away, yellow bracelet around his wrist and head down cast waiting for a partner to claim him for the night. Carlton Lassiter

'uhh yeah, shit. Hey you still have the vanilla gear behind the bar?'

'yeah, you need something?'

'Blindfold. One of the black kind that really cuts of sight'

Luke nodded, bending out of view as he pulled out one of the many boxes under the bar. There were more then just blindfolds; there was a wide assortment or cuffs, collars, leashes, but all of it pretty tame. All the good stuff was upstairs, away from the request of people who didn't know what they were doing. Straightening Luke got a good look at Shawn while he was glancing back at the mystery guy, he was sweating and for the first time in a long time nervous. Whoever that guy was Luke was jealous, not many people could get Shawn that flustered. Handing over the strip of fabric Shawn wrapped it around his hand, letting the texture caress his hand before again stepping away from the bar, this time he walked straight at the guy.

The gapping void in his life wasn't miraculously filled, Lassiter hadn't really been expecting it to be, but it was helping. This was his fourth visit, the first time he'd really been too nervous to relax and let things happen, his partner must have noticed cause the session was short and not as in depth as he'd been hoping for. The second and third time Lassiter's mind had been blessedly silent afterwards granting him the peace he'd been looking for.

So he was back, looking for another fix. Gods he sounded like a junkie after his next hook up. Wasn't really all that far from the truth, the endorphin rush and the resulting head space after was addicting. Even though Lassiter knew that he needed it, it was helping and he needed this to keep things together. Even that first not so satisfying session had him sleeping better then he had in months.

As was being coming his habit, Lassiter was sitting that the same round table head down now that he'd finished his bottle of water and waiting. It never took all that long, if he allowed himself to be vain, Lassiter would admit he looked good, his body was toned but not overly muscled and the jeans and plain tee he wore clung to him like a second skin showing off how much time he out into the gym. The hair on the back of his neck raising told him he'd attracted attention, it took will power not to raise his head a look but he refrained. Whoever was looking backed off, but was back after a few minutes.

Unlike his other partners this one came up from behind, keeping himself from view, warm breath on his neck had Lassiter's heart pounding in his chest. One hand came to rest o the table in front of him, a black strip of fabric enfolded in the fist. A deep, graveled voice sent shivers down his spine

'Blindfold, no looking. I'll lead you.'

There was pause, before Lassiter reached forward tugging the fabric and securing it over both his eyes, a soft kiss near his ear was his reward. Whoever this was knew exactly how to get him in the mind frame and that inner urge to do as told and please kicked in. a steadying hand gripped his elbow as he stood and Lassiter let himself be steered along the edges of the dance floor towards the stairs. Even blind he knew the layout well enough, but instead of trying to get them both safely up the spiraling steps the other man took him to the shaded alcove that hide the elevator.

Lassiter now knew without a shadow of a doubt he was in the hands of a very skilled person, and someone that had at one point or still did, work at The Club. Very few people knew there was an elevator there, and even fewer would have the nerve to use it unless they were sure they could or set it up in advance. Either way that meant knowing someone here.

The muted ding brought him back to earth in time to be urged to step forward and then the doors closed behind. The ride up to the second floor was silent except for the sound of the two of them breathing, the door opened and again an insistent tug at his elbow had Lassiter walking forward. He heard the exchange of keys to one of the room but the other man whispered making it impossible to hear what to expect. They entered one of the many rooms, the door pulled closed and springs from a couch or bed (he wasn't sure) moan as hands on his shoulders forced him down.

'You have safe words?' the voice was still gravelly, but with out the noise of the music possible familiar

Lassiter nodded

'Standard, red, yellow, green sir'

'Limits?'

'Water sports, permanent marks, scat. Sir' He felt more then saw the other man nod and then step away. Hinges letting off a slight squeal tell him know the room's cabinet was being inspected; several things were pushed around till he heard foot steps making their way back to him.

'Strip then, face down on the bed, I'm going to restrain you.'


	4. Chapter 4

The way Lassie obeyed had Shawn breathless

The way Lassie obeyed had Shawn breathless. It wasn't even a challenge for him to mask his voice, he was breathing so hard. Whenever they were at the precinct or on a case, the detective was so cool and in control, Shawn might have been convinced he'd stumbled on Lassie's long lost twin brother. The fact that this was, in fact, Lassie and not some long lost brother had Shawn even more excited.

Lassie's strip tease had Shawn close to throwing him down and just gettin' it on, but the idea of having the other man completely and utterly under his control was more of a turn on. Chest muscle clenched as Lassie pulled his shirt off over his head. The wiggle of hips had Shawn's eyes following the light dusting of hair down to see there was no hair down below.

He was going to make the normally reserved man scream and writhe before the night was up and he was going to drag it out as long as he could.

At the office, Shawn had always done his best to break that mask Lassiter put up for the world. His successes were limited at best, but he'd been happy to tease and watch the bait be taken. No one was the wiser to his little game, next time he'd have to up the ante a bit.

Lassie slid his toned body sinuously across the bed waiting for Shawn to affix him with restraints. Fuck, that was hot. Shaking himself, Shawn moved to the head of the bed. The cuffs on this bed attached to a special swivel hook that pulled the arms up, but allowed one to change from prone to supine. The bracelets were metal wrapped in leather and padded as a small comfort. Shawn secured them with an audible click, leaving Lassie's legs free.

"On your knees, ass up," it was really hard without the loud music of down stairs to keep his voice low and steady. The same music was piped but not to the same acoustic level.

Lassie complied, ass rising in the air, knees and elbows bent to ease the stress. Assessing the items he'd grabbed, Shawn selected a ring first. Reaching under Lassie, Shawn pumped him a few times making the older man hiss before sliding the ring in place, buckling it tight.

"Don't you dare come before I say."

Next, Shawn picked up a wide leather wrapped paddle, hefting it to get the feel of its weight. Letting one knee sink into the soft mattress Shawn started to smooth one palm over Lassiter's ass. Damn, the guy had to spend at least four days at the gym to be that firm. Lassie jumped under his hand and Shawn couldn't suppress a chuckle, keep his voice low.

"Why are you here tonight?"

It was painfully clear none of the other doms had bothered to talk or ask why Lassie was here by the way he hesitated to answer. Morons, everyone needed something different.

Not getting a response, Shawn let the paddle swing, aimed at the apex of thigh and butt. The resulting yelp and jerking of hips was gratifying to Shawn's ears. That first yelp was always the sweetest, well maybe a close second. He repeated the question.

"Why are you here tonight?"

"…Because I've been bad…?"

Eyes rolled at that. Lassie was telling him what he thought he was supposed to say, instead of being honest. The paddle smacked the opposite thigh this time. Lassie obviously still didn't expect it because he yelped again.

"Don't lie. Why are you here?"

"I..."

_Smack!_

Lassie jerked forward, lapsing to silence so Shawn smacked his ass again.

"Why are you here?" _Smack!_

The paddle outlines were clearly painted on the detective's ass, not enough smacks to turn his entire bottom a flaming red. Not yet anyways.

"I... I... need this"

Shawn stopped, free hand smoothing the angry marks on otherwise pale skin.

"And why do you need it?"

Lassie shook his head, making Shawn frown. His hand stopped the caress and he pulled it back, ready.

"Because it makes the pain and thoughts of failure stop."

Ahhh, that made sense. While it wasn't common knowledge yet, at the precinct Shawn knew Lassie had finally finalized the divorce. If that wasn't the failure the detective was referring to, Shawn was stumped.

"Good, thank you for being honest with me. But for lying to me, I need to punish you."

Checks clenched, whether in anticipation or fear, Shawn wasn't sure.

"Fifteen on each side. Don't make a sound or it'll be five more for each sound."

Lassie nodded visibly bracing himself. Gods, with a blindfold on the Irishman gave away more expression then he probably realized.

Shifting, Shawn readied his back swing-- his ulterior motive for agreeing to take tennis lessons with Gus. His form was strong and within the first ten, Lassie was biting his lip to keep quiet. Shawn didn't go easy though, the other man needed this and the rapidly reddening ass delighted Shawn.

The last swat fell with tears just starting to leak from Lassie's eyes. Damn, Luke hadn't been kidding when he'd said the man was tough, Shawn was glowing with pride that Lassie had done so well. Dropping the paddle carelessly off the side of the bed, Shawn grabbed the bottle of pineapple lube, a special item The Club had ordered at his request.

"Good, so good. I'm proud of you," Shawn crooned behind him, flipping the lid and squeezing a decent dollop on to his left hand.

Shawn was right handed, but he always liked to use his left when preparing someone. It took more care to do it just right and he enjoyed the extended time it took to make sure the other was ready.

Dropping a kiss on each side, Shawn's lips felt the heat from the abused flesh. He gently ran his tongue up Lassie's crack, smiling at the quacking he felt. It was nice to know Lassiter shaved, the hairlessness let him lave continuously without pausing to spit out hair or pull it from between his teeth. Shawn didn't shave but he kept things all trim and neat down there.

The painfully pressure in his pants was starting to become unbearable, almost like his dick was going to escape and have its way with Lassie whether he came along for the ride on not. Rules of The Club said no sex by insertion. Of course, that didn't mean they both couldn't get off. Loosening the top few buttons helped so Shawn continued, slicking up a finger.

He wasn't going to make a sound, this was a test, the rule had been placed and he wasn't going to fail. But gods, after the fifth on each side, he started to grit his teeth. After the tenth, Lassiter was biting into his lip to keep back the yelps that had started to form in the base of his throat.

By the end he hadn't made a sound, but silent tears streaked his face as evidence of how hard he'd been pushed. After, he was praised for doing so well. The other man telling him he was so proud, kissing his burning ass so gently.

"Ahh!"

Lassiter couldn't manage to stifle his moan as he was tongued, the wet appendage circling and pushing into him. Grinding his hips back, Lassiter wished they were low enough to get friction off the bed sheets. No such luck, his neglected erection bobbed in the air, leaking and restrained. The popping of buttons told him that his mystery guy was feeling the effects of their session as well.

A slicked finger slid its way in, past tight muscles; he clenched against it begging silently for more and gasping as a second and third joined the first. The burn of being stretch was minor next to how his ass felt, the feeling of being full, even better. And then, the fingers curled, unerring as they found that bundle of nerves inside.

Stars danced before Lassiter's clenched eyelids, a deep moan escaped his throat and hips bucked wildly. A light slap on his right cheek and the fingers withdrew.

"No!" Carlton broke and all but begged for more. He was so close.

"Sorry pet, don't worry I wasn't done yet."

Something stiffer than fingers pushed in, Carlton guessed about three inches wide and cold. There was no time to ask what it was because the mechanical whir as it started to buzz had him shaking violently, convulsing in either direction in the attempt to find friction. Warm hands grabbed his hips, stilling him before he felt the other man drape over his back, the vibrator caught between them and a hand closed around his length, teasing the buckle that kept him from gaining release. Leather rubbed against the back on his legs while the other man's erection rubbed along his thigh.

"I want you to come right when I tell you to," the other man told him as he rolled his hips making the vibrator sink in a little deeper, teasing his prostate, as his cock was stroked in time.

Carlton was beyond speaking, reduced to only breathy moans and gasps. He nodding his head hoping, the point would get across.

Shoving backwards sent the vibrator deeper, but away from the hand around him. Carlton was caught rocking between the two, trying to have both, but still not getting enough. Gods, he was felt like this was both heaven and hell!

"Please…"

"Please what?"

Hips shoved against Lassiter's ass.

_Gasp!_ "I need…"

The other man groaned as Carlton started to beg, but increased the pressure, starting to pump as he humped himself on Carlton's leg. They both lost rhythm, thrusting became erratic. The man behind him jerked and Carlton felt warm liquid along his leg. The hand he was thrusting into stopped, snapping lose the buckle in one smooth motion and Carlton heard one word before light exploded behind his eyelids and the world went dark.

"Come."

Hours might have passed before the persistent knocking roused Lassiter. Whoever the hell it was would have to wait he decided, turning over in the bed. Except he wasn't in his bed, he realized. Jerking up straight, Lassiter scanned the room, no longer blindfolded. His clothes were neatly folded and set on the side table. Someone had cleaned him up before tucking him into bed, all the toys had been stored away, and a still steaming cup of what smelled like coffee. Throwing off the thin blankets, he pulled on his jeans, staggering over to open the door with a yank.

"Sorry man, we were told to let you sleep, but we gotta close up now. You cool to make it home? I can call you a cab."

"Uh, no. I'll be fine just let me finish getting dressed."

The guy nodded, turning to go as Lassiter closed the door, making his way back to the rest of his clothes. Shirt and shoes were donned before he made a grab for the coffee, it wasn't burning hot but it wasn't cold yet and it was better then nothing. It was actually a nice gesture from the guy, cleaning him up, putting him to bed. Too bad he didn't know the man's name.

Exiting the room he pulled the door shut behind him and took the hall to the stairs. The first sip of coffee made him freeze between steps. Three creams, fours sugars….


	5. Chapter 5

Shawn skipped lightly up the stairs, he'd been giddy all day and Gus had warned him is he start shooting rainbows from his eye

Shawn skipped lightly up the stairs, he'd been giddy all day and Gus had warned him that if he started shooting rainbows from his eyes or hugged him again he would leave him at the precinct and go back to work. Or really, anyplace away from Shawn's little Twilight Zone episode.

"Why are we here anyway?" that would be Gus

"Since when do we need a reason to be here, man? I mean we practically own the place! The people here love us."

"Right, that's why the chief reminded us that she carries around a gun again last Tuesday. And why Lassiter threatened to lock you up for obstruction last Thursday. Where were you Thursday anyways? You didn't pick up my calls and I know you didn't come home until well after one in the morning."

"Gus, buddy, are you worried or stalking me? Cause that's a little creepy."

"Just answer the question, Shawn."

Shawn gave Gus a long-suffering sigh as he debated what to say. _Well Gus, I was busy dominating the head detective of the Santa Barbara Police Department. Oh, don't worry he doesn't know it was me so now I wanna go mess with him a bit_, just didn't seem like the best idea.

Buzz crashing into him as he opened the door saved Shawn from answering the question though.

"Buzz, my man! How are things? Married life treatin' you—Dude, you ok?"

McNab had a certain deer-in-the-headlights look as he stumbled over himself to answer and not knock the other two over.

"Yeah, things are fine. It's just that, ah Lassiter is in a mood again and I have no idea what I did wrong."

The poor guy looked like a wounded puppy. This would be a pretty close description for McNab, who was always trying so hard to please everyone.

Using both hands to help steady the taller man Shawn was genuinely concerned, maybe he'd pushed a bit too hard last night? He knew Lassiter hadn't been back to The Club since that night last week, Shawn's head was still teeming with other ideas for the next session and if Lassie had now decided to have second thoughts…

"What exactly did you say to him, Buzz?" Gus, again cut in with his rational logic and problem solving.

"Honestly guys, all I did was ask if he had enjoyed his coffee. He started glaring at me and that's when I said something about having something to do, somewhere else just so I could get out of there."

"Huh, well why don't Gus and I head over there and see if we can brighten up the old sour pus?"

Buzz looked doubtful but shrugged, moving aside so that they could pass. "Your funeral guys. Don't say I didn't warn you."

Shawn just waved off Buzz as he skipped down the hall to the bullpen, Gus following at a more reluctant pace, nodding to Buzz as he passed.

Sure enough, Lassiter was at his desk, currently glaring so hard at the paperwork in front of him that it was surprising it didn't simply combust in his hands. There was also about a ten foot radius around the desk that no one was getting near. Not that Shawn cared as he skipped up and promptly hopped up in the corner of Lassie's desk.

"Lassie Face! How's the areas' best head detective?"

"I'm the areas only head detective. Did you need something Mr. Spencer?"

"Well, to be honest, Gus, Jules, and I were thinking of starting a bowling team, but we need a forth. You free tonight?"

"Do I look like a bowler to you, Mr. Spencer?"

"I think you would look dashing in a pair of plaid bowling pants and a tacky polo shirt, Lassie."

"Right, well, as it turns out, I have other plans this evening. So you'll have to look elsewhere. Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do."

"I don't mind," Shawn didn't move, "so, what plans to you have that are so important you can't spend some bonding time with the rest of us, Pet?"

The shiver Shawn saw go up Lassiter's spine at the word "Pet" was just too delicious. Glaring up at Shawn with those crystal blue eyes, Lassiter was close to snarling.

"Mr. Spencer, while that is none of your business, you can be assured that I have other things far more important that to hang out with you, or your little group."

He might have had more to say, but Shawn was suddenly jerked off the desk by Gus who apologized profusely to the detective for his partner and shoved Shawn towards the door, out into the open air.

"Are you absolutely insane?"

"Hmm, not the last time I checked. Quirky, maybe a little eccentric at times, but—"

"Shawn, the next time you drag me out of work to tease Lassiter, I will leave you on the side of the highway. And I won't slow down the car when I do it."

"Now Gus, we both know you could never do that. You tried that once remember? Only got about ten feet down the break down lane before you stopped and let me back in."

"Try it Shawn, just try it.'

Car doors slammed as Gus drove them back to the Psych office to drop Shawn off before heading back to work. Still laughing Shawn goofed off for a bit in the office before heading home. If he wasn't far off, he knew where Lassie was going tonight and he wasn't going to be sharing him with anyone else.

"I have no idea what the hell is wrong with you, but stop it!"

Jules let the file she had been hold slap down on the desk, making Lassiter jump. He eyed her warily; while he was damn proud of the detective she had turned in to he was less pleased with how good she was at using that commanding voice on him. It worked almost as well on him as it did on any other male who had the misfortune of being her target.

"I'm just tired, and Spencer rubs me the wrong way."

"Which he has been doing since he started here, so what's changed so that this time you looked ready to take a swing at him?"

In truth, Lassiter had been on edge since coming in Monday. After last Thursday night, he'd managed to get an extra day off and enjoy a long weekend. It had been nice to just laze about, enjoying the aftereffects while they lasted. He had purposely not let his mind wander to the vague memories of pineapple scents or how his coffee was just right.

Monday had gone well. Sure, there'd been extra paper work to catch up on, but Jules had been out in the field working on some case that had cropped up during the weekend and he had been pretty much left in peace. Tuesday had not gone as well. First, his car had gotten a flat tire and the spare in the boot had gone flat sometime since the last time he'd changed it. The traffic had been so backed up, that by the time he'd secured a tire from a neighbor, he'd been over half an hour late for work.

And then there'd been Buzz. He'd walked up so casually and asked how he'd liked his coffee. This had sent Lassiter's mind spiraling into chaotic suspicions he'd managed to avoid all weekend that his mysterious partner was someone he worked with. He'd snapped at Buzz before rational thought had him remembering that McNab had brought him coffee well over an hour ago and the man was supposedly happily married and straight.

As if attracted by the fact that Lassiter was already on edge, Spencer had arrived, perching on his desk like he was allowed. The stream of chatter had passed Lassiter by until the 'psychic' had called him "Pet."

Tingles along his spine had him frozen and glaring at the nonchalant man that so smugly took up space on his desk. And he then thought the unthinkable, _could it have been Shawn_?

Fast as the thought entered his mind, it left. It simply wasn't possible. Shawn was too laid back and carefree. Sure, he might be eccentric, but Lassiter doubted he'd dabble in _that _sort of scene (ignoring the fact that most everyone would say the same of him) and Shawn liked girls anyways. Guy had been sniffing around Jules for well over a year until she had surprised them all and announced that she was dating Gus. Well, Shawn hadn't looked surprised.

Once Gus had gotten the annoying 'psychic' out of the bullpen, Lassiter had calmed down a bit. Juliet's question still hung in the air though and he couldn't very well answer with, _"I thought for a second that Spencer was the mystery man at an all-male fuck club and freaked out a little,"_ so he had to think of something that she'd buy.

"Just, paper work putting me on edge. I think I need more coffee."

"I think coffee is the last thing you need, Carlton. Why don't you give me some of that so you can knock off early, ok? You can owe me one."

"Uh sure, O'Hara," still dazed he handed over a stack of papers, not really thinking.

Owing O'Hara one could be a very scary notion. The realization didn't hit him until he'd finished what was left, grabbed his coat, and was out the door, starting the car engine.

"Shit."

Last time Lassiter had owed O'Hara a favor, she'd made him take her entire caseload for a weekend, work a double shift, and call every chicken place in the area to find out if any used just the right combination of spices so that she could wow Gus. It had been less than pleasant because her shifts were during the weekend, which meant a lot of drunks and her top case had been something involving clowns. Lassiter only knew one funny clown story and no one else seemed to agree with him it was funny.

The trip home was blessedly short, all the traffic was cleared away and he was home, alone before long. He didn't even have a cat to welcome him home, the whole house stood empty and hollow. Maybe he should have taken Shawn's little offer, he didn't want to be alone tonight. He was too old to be bar hopping and night clubs were full of young people that were to rowdy so unless he wanted to spend the night trying to get his ex to talk to him, or watch mind numbing TV, The Club was his only viable option.

Lassiter resisted the urge for about an hour, fixing himself dinner, trying to get into that book O'Hara had forced on him (Twilight, he was already hated the vapid little characters within the first few chapters), and then taking a nice long shower. After which, he found his body doing thing on its own accord-- pulling on jeans with a pair of older black shoes, ruffling his hair with some gel. By the time he realized what he'd done, Lassiter was dressed and ready to head out.

Obviously there was no point in arguing with his subconscious.

Forty-five minutes later had Lassiter sitting at the same table from the week before; head downcast, hoping his mystery man was going to show. After ten minutes, he was still sitting in the same position and was starting to think he was going to end up with someone new tonight, he had already shooed off two hopefuls. Then, the hair on the back of his neck started to rise up on end, warm breath by his ear had him shivering in anticipation as the low voice ordered him to put on a blindfold once more, before leading him upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Two months later Lassiter was bent forward, his upper half horizontal to the floor below arms spread wide held up by chains lo

Two months later found Lassiter bent forward, his upper half parallel with the floor below, arms spread wide and held up by chains lowered from the ceiling rafter. Ass up in the air already slicked, legs spread and still blindfolded. Each nipple was clamped tight but not painfully, a long chain hanging from each, his cock was already tied, the ring keeping him hard but not allowing release, each cheek was already a nice bright red against his normally stark white skin.

Tonight, Shawn had given Lassie a choice, he could come tonight and there would be no session later that week, or he could not and let him play and come later in the week. He'd waited letting the older man debate, deciding to add,

"That means no getting yourself off until next time either. If I think you did, you'll be punished."

Lassie's mouth pressed in a thin line; while he really did want to get off tonight, the idea of no session later didn't appeal either. He wanted the man to be happy with him though because obeying and performing up to expectation was just as, if not more, important.

"Please play with me sir."

"Good Pet. If you do well, you can ask me for anything you want. I might not be able to give it to you, but you can ask for it."

Shawn let his right hand caress the soft hair at Lassie's neck while reaching for one of the many objects he'd already placed on the nearby table.

"Remember your safe words, I won't be disappointed or upset if you use them."

Since their first session, Lassiter had only used his safe words once. It had simply been due to sensory overload though. Shawn had doused him in cold water, rubbing ice over all his hot spots, then engulfed his cock after a swallow of warm liquid, that was a 'yellow' and Shawn had waited until Lassie calmed down stroking him all over while uttering soft words and assurances.

Lassie snuggling his head into Shawn's caress brought him out of retrospect. God, the man could be cute. Shawn let his hand trail down the detective's spine, stopping at his ass. The toy in his hand was a long thin vibrator, only about a quarter inch around so it slid in with ease as he pressed it in.

Under him, Lassiter moaned as the small toy eased in, the other man moved back around grabbing something off the table again. Lassiter jerked as the chains to the clamps on his nipples were tugged; a snap and then they swung free, a five gram weight pulling them as they moved back and forth.

"For each vibrator I put in, I'm going to add more weight."

And he did. After ten repetitions of this, Lassiter was struggling not to move because every movement made the weights on the chains sway, tugging at his nipples. A fine sheen of sweat was already coating his body, and as much as it hurt, it felt damn good. Endorphins turning the pain to pleasure, making his body confused as to which sensation it wanted.

Shawn sat back on his heels after the twelfth vibrator joined the other eleven, admiring his work. Lassie was breathing heavy, cock heavily weeping, ass full of slim toys, and nipples straining against the weight. Only about twenty minutes had passed since the first weights had been attached and he'd carefully upped the stimulation intensity roughly every ten minutes. Enough to let the Irishman's body built up more endorphins for release. Glancing at the clock, he had a good six more minutes until he could do anything major.

Standing slightly, Shawn went to stand behind Lassiter, a soft hand letting Lassie know he was there before he started to push, pull, and prod the slim toys. Lassie tried vainly not to move, but Shawn could hear the chains swaying making the man moan with sensation. The clock told Shawn he was in the clear to up sensation; selecting a toy at random, he grinned before depressing the button at the end making it start to vibrate.

"Ahh'," Lassie had finally broken his self-imposed rule of silence.

That had to be Shawn's favorite part each night, getting Lassie to lower the mask he put up and just let himself feel.

"That feel good, Pet? What about if I do this?"

Picking a few other vibrators, Shawn made them start to pulse. Enjoying the straggled cry Lassie issued as he started to shudder, quakes wracking through his body.

"Yesss... more. Please!" he begged.

Every time Lassiter broke, Shawn got so hard, he almost came in his pants. All the stress was gone, leaving Lassie to only seek the next plateau. Grinning, Shawn unsnapped the button to his jeans, letting his hard on spring out.

"Pull your legs together, tight as you can."

Struggling to do as commanded, Lassiter did, the vibrators inside him shifted hitting his prostate dead on. The feeling of being so full that the walls of his cavity strained had Carlton gasping, letting out little pants as his world began to narrow and focus on the sensation of his body and the commands he received. Finally, he was able to get his legs together, making his ass stick up higher in the air and the weights swing, tugging on his now abused nubs.

The pop of a bottle, then cool liquid applied with skilled fingers eased between his pressed thighs rubbing the peritoneum and behind his balls. Had he not been tied and ordered against it Carlton knew he'd have come along time ago never mind from this.

With his ass up so high, Shawn couldn't resist a slap to Lassie's ass, savoring the hiss that came with it. Lining himself up behind the bound man, Shawn let his cock slide in between the lubed up thighs. Groaning as the he felt the vibration transferring over, the head of his cock nudging Lassie balls. He wasn't going to last all that long.

Carlton was cross-eyed under his blindfold, between the pressure on his prostate, the tugging on his nipples, and now the friction under his balls, stars were lighting up the darkness. Each slam of the man hips sent him jerking forward making the chains swing and his ass clench.

_Smack! _Another blow to his ass and the man came, wet warmth coated Carlton's legs and pushed him over the endorphin high edge and he went boneless.

Shawn barely managed to catch Lassie as he sagged forward. Still in his own post-orgasmic bliss, all he could do was hold them both up until his own after-shocks passed. Once they did, he pulled his spent dick from between the now lax thighs. Gripping Lassie, he pulled one toy at a time out, smirking as he watched the clenching hole try to grab them back. Leaning back, he positioned the older man's unresisting body to lean against his before hitting the release of the cuffs.

Freed, he scoop up the boneless body and deposited Lassie on the bed before detaching the clamps and cleaning him down. Tucking him into the bed, Shawn quickly cleaned up the room and then snuggled in over the covers, careful not to disturbed its occupant.

It was full twenty minutes before Shawn felt Lassie stir and start to wake up. He started to reach for the blindfold, but Shawn was quick to twine their fingers together, laying a soft kiss on the back of Lassie's wrist.

"You did wonderfully Pet. Now did you already decide on that request? Or do you need time?"

Though a bit dazed, Carlton didn't need time; he'd been dying to ask for a few weeks now, but had held his tongue. Even now, asking might not get an answer but hearing the praise he'd gotten, perhaps he would get one.

"No, I know what I want to ask," Carlton answered confidently.

"Alright, whenever you want to ask then."

"Can we meet outside of here?..."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you all so much for the warm response I have been getting on this fic . Those of you just watching please feel free to drop me a comment and I will see you all again next sunday!_

"Can we meet outside of here? I… I want to know who you are and go all the way. No more of this half way, I want to feel you deep inside me. I want-"

A finger pressed to his lips, stopping the stream of words. Shawn knew this would come eventually, he been both dreading and anticipating it. How lassie would take it when he found out it was him was anyone's guess, but he wasn't going to let the man slip from his fingers so easy.

"We can, but things will have to be a little different."

As happy as Carlton was to hear those words the second part had him worrying.

"I'm going to leave a contract here, binding us as formal Sub and Dom. It'll be binding and I will expect you to follow it. Clear?"

Carlton nodded, that was fine with him. In fact it was better than he'd been hoping for. He was happy for days after each session. The praise and feeling he got when he performed left him fulfilled and content, something he hadn't felt since, well not for a long time. A formal contract meant he'd be taken care of no matter what; he'd be love, cherished, and disciplined as needed.

"You have a card on you?"

"My wallet in my pants."

The bed dipped then lifted as Shawn stood, rummaging through lassie jeans until he found said wallet and pulled out a card. He didn't really need it, he knew where lassie lived, but felt the need to keep up the 'stranger' illusion.

"Good, read over the contract and sign it. I'll be at your house 10 PM sharp, Thursday night. Have the door unlocked and be kneeling head down in the hall with the contract in front of you. If everything is in order I'll sign it then."

"Yes, sir. 10 PM, Thursday."

Shawn pulled the folded paper from his back pocket, smoothing out the edges. He left the contract on the table before swooping down to kiss Lassie's head.

"I'll see you Thursday, Pet," and then he was out the door.

Thursday morning, Lassiter still hadn't signed the contract. It wasn't that he didn't want to. It was more that his rational mind was now presenting him with all sorts of reasons why this might be a mistake. He was, to a point giving up his freedom, making him and his master exclusive. What if he found the man ugly or once signed, he changed and wasn't the man Carlton thought he was?

There was a clear written clause that if he was unhappy, the arrangement could end, and he wasn't giving up any legal rights or power of attorney. But still, he found himself hesitating.

The lack of things to do at work was not helping. There was nothing to distract him from turning it over in his mind, trying to find a solid reason for a yes or no. Even Shawn, as annoying as Lassiter found him, hadn't shown up to cause his special brand of chaos at the station. By the end of his shift Lassiter was slow to leave, the contract was sitting on his table and going home meant he'd have to decide. At 7 PM, Chief Vick ordered him to leave because he was putting people on edge.

Shawn didn't do relationships. He was a pro at first dates and most ended at that. Either he was too busy and canceled or he just plain forgot to return calls. Girls, while fun, couldn't hold his interest. As a master, he'd only done a semi-formal arrangement once before. It had lasted six months before they'd mutually agreed to break it off.

And yet, he had so easily offered to take Lassie on full time, exclusively. He was realizing now that he might not have given it as much thought as he should have.

It wasn't that Shawn wasn't 100 sure he wanted this with Lassie; no, he did from the first moment he'd seen him at The Club. The problem rested more with Lassie.

Lassiter didn't like the Shawn he worked with. That had been made crystal clear on one to many occasions. He hated to use the word, but knew he was 'tricking' Lassiter into signing that contract before revealing who he was. The whole situation was almost as laughable and twisted as the soap opera he'd acted in.

Following cheating exs around all day had kept Shawn from thinking too much, but once those finished he'd had nothing to do. Gus had, for once, been serious about working his other job and wouldn't return his calls. Orberdy meeting him at the foyer had shot down that attempt to make a friendly visit. The guy needed to get laid or something to dislodge what ever had crawled up his ass and died.  
_  
Four hours left to kill…_

Shawn wasn't a nail biter, but today proved that he could easily become one without much prompting. Going home, Shawn dicked around by playing Soul Caliber III, making his own commentary for all the female characters during combat with males that were twice their size and weight. He made food, did some cleaning, and then around 8pm, took a shower and got ready.

Lassiter's new home was in a nice little suburb with a dead end street. The white, one-story, ranch style house had a nice picket fence surrounding a good amount of yard between neighbors. Most of the neighborhood looked to be upper-middle age people with kids moved out or in college by the looks of the unused play sets and quiet streets.

Not wanting to give Lassie any prior warning, Shawn waked his bike five houses down before parking it in Lassie's driveway. It was now 10:05pm. Perfect, long enough that the other man should be waiting as instructed, but not long enough he'd get bored and get up. Butterflies threatened to make Shawn run, but he steeled his resolve and pushed the door open, the hinges making no sound as they swung inward.

Boots on the porch and a waft of air as the door opened told Lassiter the moment he'd been angsting about all day was here.

After a lot of careful deliberation, he had finally signed the contract. It had a three-month expiration and until the other signature was signed, it wasn't valid. Not that it had any real legal ramifications, just a formal agreement between him and his Dom. A few of the clauses confirmed it was someone he knew, or knew of him, because it mentioned that neither would interfere with each other's work unless they'd planned it.

So there he was, kneeling in the foyer, as the other man bent to pick up the contract and straightened. Lassiter then watched as the boots circled around behind him and crouched, the paper settled on his back as the other signed using Lassiter as a human table. A hand on his neck turned him to see a pair of deep brown eyes and a crooked grin.

"Spencer! What the hell?!" Lassiter ungracefully backpedaled.

Shawn's grip loosened so he could escape, pressing himself up against the wall.

"Hey Lassie, surprise..."

About 30 minutes later, they were seated in Lassiter's living room, Shawn on the lazy boy and Lassiter on the couch with a coffee table between them. The distrustful look was still in the Irishman's blue eyes as he regarded Shawn who looked back at him, obviously trying not to burst out laughing or smirk.

"I'm still not clear on this Spencer. You used to work at The Club?"

"Lassie, I've had a lot of jobs, why is this really so surprising?"

Shaking his head did nothing to clear his head. "And what possessed you to choose me? You knew it was me."

Shawn shifted a bit; he didn't really enjoy explaining himself to the older man, but he knew it was essential if he was going to keep this.

"You mean you really never noticed? Lassie, you're so in control on the job, so rigid and stiff. How could I resist getting to see, getting to be the one that made you lose it? Dude," He paused, frowning before glancing at Lassie from under his long lashes and breaking into a grin, "and it didn't hurt you have such a hard body. Why you hide it under those suits, I'll never understand."

Even Lassiter wasn't immune to flattery, a slow blush crept into his pale cheeks.

"No, Sp—Shawn, we can't do this. It won't work between us."

"Why not?" Shawn got up, skirting around the coffee table. "All that's changed is that now you know who's gonna be touching you, making you lose control and scream."

With one hand on the back of the couch, Shawn sank down into the soft upholstery, one knee sliding between Lassie's legs.

Using the low, growl from The Club, he cupped Lassiter's neck making him look up.

"I made you feel good Carlton, I made it hurt so good that it stopped all the other thoughts you had."

Lassiter stared up, wide-eyed as Shawn crowded his personal space. The knee between his legs ground into his crotch, starting to make him hard. Speech was suddenly a lost cause as he stared into Shawn's eyes, letting his Dom's voice roll over him, making him remember the things they'd done and how he'd felt after. There was no denying that it had been good, very good. Shawn was very good at getting him into Sub-mode and always made sure to take care of him after.

All he could do was swallow and nod before Shawn pulled him in for a kiss.

That was one thing they'd never done: kiss. Shawn hadn't because it just hadn't felt it right when Lassie didn't know it was him.

Shawn's lips were softer then Lassie had expected, they pressed gently against his, nibbling at his lower lip as they asked for entrance. Fingers carding the hair at the nape of his neck made Lassiter sigh and Shawn's tongue took that as a 'yes' and delved in.

He didn't rush, nor did Shawn go slow as he caressed Lassiter's tongue with his own, encouraging a response. It was tentative, but slowly Lassie returned the kiss until their tongues fought, lips crashed together, and teeth clicked against each other.

All too soon for both of them, air became a priority and they broke apart, breathing hard.

"Whoa, Lassie, I had no idea."

Carlton smirked up at Shawn whose forehead was leaning against his.

"Still think we can't make this work?"

"Heh, fine you win. We'll give it shot. But I'm not going to call you master."

"Wouldn't expect you to man. Trust me; I'll have you begging every time."


	8. Chapter 8

To say that their new "relationship" worked immediately would be wrong; Shawn wasn't used to working hard on many things becau

To say that their new "relationship" worked immediately would be wrong; Shawn wasn't used to working hard on many things because normally, they came easy for him. When they didn't, he moved on and tended to either ignore what he failed or use some excuse on why he had moved on. This was the first time he was determined to see it through, but he had no idea how.

Lassiter wasn't in a much better place. During the months his Dom had been a faceless voice, he'd been able to let go, but now knowing it was Shawn, he just couldn't let go. There was that nagging feeling that Spencer would get bored, or that he wasn't really serious and was just playing with him.

Neither one was very good at talking about things, so their first few official sessions did not end satisfying for either of them.

Shawn did try to give Lassie his space, but it was impossible since they worked in the same place and the resident psychic not being there would lead to whispers. Neither wanted that and so after a week Shawn, with a reluctant Gus in tow, visited the precinct.

"Shawn, why are we here?"

"Uh, duh dude, we work here. Why would we not be here?"

"Well, for the last week, you haven't barged into my office, randomly came by my house, or lied to get me down here. What gives Shawn?"

"Has it never occurred to you I have other interests in life that don't include getting you out to have fun?"

Gus just gave him a look and Shawn shrugged, tugging the door open before disappearing inside the precinct. He couldn't very well tell Gus that he'd been camping out at Lassiter's house to get the man used to him being around. Lassie had been alone for so long, he was still guarded and jumpy around him.

It was slow process; one that made Shawn start to think that staying a faceless entity would have been easier. Such thoughts only lasted a few moments before he shook himself because while it would be easier, it wouldn't be nearly as fun.

Taking the bullpen stairs two at a time, Shawn skirted around desks and random officers until he was behind Lassiter. The head detective was so buried in paperwork, he didn't even notice Shawn until he was wrapped from behind in a head-hug.

"How's my favorite detective?"

Probably not one of his best moves seeing as Lassiter practically threw him off before realizing it was him.

"Spencer! I'm working," he hissed.

Shawn had promised in writing that there would be no games at work. Neither was keen on losing work and in Lassiter's case, his reputation as well. Sure the world was a more accepting place now. but he wasn't ready to out himself to the whole office.

"Dude chill, I hug people all the time."

"I can't deal with this right now."

It was one of the few times that Shawn lets anger flash in his eyes. Lassiter took a hesitant step back before he could stop himself.

"Right, well Vick called me in to work on a case."

As he stepped around the older man, he leaned close enough to whisper, "We'll talk about this later," before stalking into Vick's office where Gus was already sitting and slammed the door.

"He does hug people a lot."

Hell, he hadn't even noticed Juliet was there.

"Excuse me?"

"When Gus, him, and I hang out. He's just being friendly, you know. Not a crime. You should be happy, it means he likes you."

"I know he does O'Hara. That wasn't the issue."

Sighing, Lassiter settled back down and picked up the files he'd scattered, "I have to finish this."

"Fine, let me know if I can help," and for once she left, leaving Lassiter wondering what Shawn meant about later...

By 10 PM, Lassiter ran out of things to keep him at work. What had started as wonder had turned to a mix of dread and anticipation. He knew Shawn was mad, but wasn't really sure why. He parked in the driveway, avoiding Shawn's bike, then slowly walked up the steps and opened the door. Shawn never locked the door if he was there, sometime not even after he left, much to Lassiter ire.

The smell of pasta and tomatoes hit him as Lassiter opened the door. That was another thing Shawn had surprised him with, the psychic could cook really well. Shawn had mumbled something about a restaurant in San Francisco the first time he'd made dinner.

He must have heard the door because Shawn bounded out into hall like a puppy, wrapping him a bear hug that made the older man stiffen. The unconscious action made Shawn sigh and pull back.

"I made dinner, let's eat."

Dinner was quieter then usual, normally Shawn coaxed Lassiter into aimless chatter that filled the otherwise silent house. Whatever was on the psychic's mind kept him still, only speaking up to ask for more wine or the grated cheese. Dishes were rinsed and put in the washer with equal conversation before they both retired to the living room.

"Alright, we need to talk about what happened today."

Lassiter gulped before nodding, he'd never seen Shawn so serious before.

"Was there a reason you acted that way?"

That one took Lassiter back. What was wrong with his reaction? They were at work and Shawn had agreed there would be no playing at work.

"I didn't do anything wrong."

Shawn raised an eyebrow, "really? Well I beg to differ. The way I acted today wasn't any different from how I always act, Pet. The question is why you acted like what I did was so wrong."

"I…" he was right; Shawn had been his normal bouncy self.

Leaning forward on the couch Shawn caught Lassie's eyes.

"You're embarrassed about me aren't you?"

"Shawn, look I can't have people talking at work. You know how people view gay officers and I've my reputation to think of."

"And they're gonna talk any less if you freak every time I show up? Anytime I show a little friendly affection towards you, like I do with everyone?"

"But, I, uh…"

Hanging his head, Lassiter knew he'd blown it. Shawn wasn't one to agree to something so serious in written form if he wasn't going to stand by it. He'd acted rude and disrespectful. And he knew what was coming next.

"Stand up, Pet, strip."

Shawn's eyes were as hard as his voice, and they bore into Lassiter as he stood up slowly and began. The tie went first, loosened by shaking fingers before being pulled through the collar, his dress shirt with each button undone revealing the plain white tee underneath then sliding it down his arms letting it join the tie on the floor.

As Lassiter pulled to edges of the tee out of his slacks, Shawn licked his lips as pale white skin was reveal under the shirt. The belt was loosened and toeing out of his shoes, Lassiter bent to slip his slacks off, getting his socks at the same time. All discarded items were shoved out of the way before Lassiter let his eyes raise to Shawn, awaiting instructions.

"Go to the bedroom and kneel, head down, hands behind you back. Don't move until I move you," with that, Shawn kicked up his feet on the coffee table and clicked on the TV with the remote.

It was clear he wasn't coming just yet, but expected to be obeyed; turning on his heel, Lassiter did as he was told, wondering how long Shawn would make him wait.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you all again for reading, I do hope I don't disappoint anyone further down road. In case anything ever happens I post all these up on the LJ comm. -community./shawnlassiter/ under redeyedakuma. 3 to you all._

There wasn't anything on TV, but Shawn kept flipping channels while he thought

There wasn't anything on TV, but Shawn kept flipping channels while he thought. It wasn't the he didn't enjoy giving out punishment, he had a bit of a sadistic streak he had just hoped so soon after being official that it wouldn't be necessary. He was just going to have to be creative with this punishment, Lassie obviously needed to get use to physical contact he'd gone without so long it frightened him now causing him to react more violently then necessary.

Glancing at the timer on the TV Shawn saw he'd been sitting here thinking for a good 5mins; Lassie was probably beside himself with perverse thoughts about what he'd do to punish him. He grinned as he stood, stretching before he made his way to the master bedroom, greeted by the sight of Lassiter kneeling just as he'd ordered in the middle of the floor.

The master bedroom was large even with the canopy king size bed taking up one corner, there was a private bathroom off one side and a huge wall length closet, half of which was mirrored. An oak chest, side table and dresser still left about 12 square feet or so open. Pacing around the older man Shawn moved to open the far closet door, it had a few of the items he'd brought from home to use during sessions. Most off it was pretty vanilla, but Shawn had plans to widen the selections as they grew more comfortable together, tonight he pulled out a long metal bar, each side was affixed with leather cuffs lined in soft down, a few smaller items and a bottle of lube.

Careful not to let Lassie see what he had Shawn dumped most of his toys on the bed keeping the spreader bar he walked back to the older man. His free hand carded thru black tress suppressing an annoyed sound as Lassiter flinched, the caress turned brutal as Shawn yank the hair under his hand so blue eyes met brown.

'I can't have you afraid of being touched pet; it says you don't trust me to take care you like I said I would. It disappoints me."

Leaning down Shawn brushed his lips against Lassiter's, his tongue sweeping in while the other man processed what he'd said. He pulled back just as he got a response releasing his grip and stepping back, Lassiter's head dropped back down to the floor as Shawn moved behind him affixing the cuffs on the bar to either wrist at waist level in front of him.

'Stand.'

Unable to move his arms, Lassiter struggled but righted himself, sliding back up front Shawn grabbed his chin forcing him to look

'You are not to close your eyes longer then a blink. You're not restricted from making noise or talking. Use your safe words if this gets too much.' The older man nodded

'Go stand in front of the mirror' for a man skilled in draw lines between very minimal amounts information Lassiter still wasn't sure what Shawn was thinking for this one, so far he'd been treated almost tenderly minus the hair pulling. Setting him self in the middle of the mirrors he waited watching the reflection of Shawn grabbing things off the bed, rearranging them to his satisfaction and generally making him wait, increasing the air of anticipation.

A feral grin that flashed white teeth and Shawn turned his attention back to Lassiter, there didn't seem to be anything in his hands but Shawn was still fully clothed so there were probably things hidden in his pockets for later. At first he didn't do anything, just run his eyes over the back of the Irishman and then using the mirror run his eyes along the front, smirking at the fact Lassiter was already half hard.

Shawn's hand rose and Lassiter readied himself for the blow, flinching as instead he felt finger tips trail lightly up along his thigh and circle around his gluts. The same move was repeated by Shawn's other hand, each finger ghosting over skin then coming to rest on his ass.

'That's one.' before Lassiter could react Shawn reached around and secure a clamp on his left nipple, the nub already hard and pebbled from the cool night air sent shivers straight down to his cock as the pain faded.

Using Lassiter's body as a shield Shawn crouched down so he wasn't reflected in the mirror, he knew something was coming but failed when the wet tongue and several kisses flowed up his spine. He could see Shawn shaking his head and the other clamp was attached pulling sensitive skin taught. 'That's two.'

The process repeated Shawn circling and randomly laying soft touches and caresses, adding weights to the chains attached to the nipple clamps. He had added 6 to the left and 7 to the right before Lassiter started to relax and lean into the touches; smiling Shawn grew boulder tugging on the chains which made the older man moan, running his finger along his erection, kneading his ass and circling his ass.

'Good pet, see touch isn't such a bad thing is it?'

'God no' Between the pressure on his nipples and the fleeting rubs along his hot spots Lassiter was fully hard and starting to leak, but it wasn't enough.

The snap of a bottle opening sounded loud in the otherwise quiet room, Shawn was again behind him and no amount or neck craning allowed the older man to see what was happening. A hand pried his cheeks apart and a slicked up finger eased into Lassiter, teasing the bundle of nerves and making him moan and arch.

'Hmm should I count that as flinching?'

'No! Shawn more…'

He hissed as the finger and then hands left, thrust himself back hoping to encourage Shawn to finish what he'd started.

'Ha-ha sorry pet that's all you get for now. Brace your hands on the mirror and spread your legs, don't let your eyes close now.'

The surface of the mirror was cold under the heated skin of his palms, making the glass fog around his fingers. Batting at Lassiter's legs Shawn made him widen his stance and then knelt in from of him.

Looking up at Lassie Shawn slowly licked up from root to tip, swirling his tongue around the head and dipping into the slit, Lassiter gave a strangled noise as the action was repeated. Hard and leaking at this point the Irishman didn't notice his ass had started to tingle until the sensation began to heat up making him twitch and spasm. That was also the point Shawn leaned back against the mirror and just stared at him.

'Sha-Shawn what the? What was that stuff?'

'What was what?' To credit Shawn did attempt to look innocent but the interested look and the fact he always was guilty didn't fool Lassiter who was now starting to writhe as the stuff heated up along the inside of him too.

'How's it feel? Getting a little hot and bothered maybe?'

'It…god Shawn it feels good but, but…' Shawn ran a finger up his cock as he struggled for words making him bite his lip as he tried to grind his hips forward to get more friction.

'Just not enough is it? Would you maybe want me to touch you? Make it feel even better? Let you come?' Shawn had that smirk on again, like a cat that had just gotten the fish from the fish bowl. He wanted Lassiter to want him to touch him.

When Lassiter remained silent Shawn shrugged, moving from between spread legs he walked over to the bed and flopped down.

'Fine, you let me know if you want anything then.' With that he began to flip thru the gun catalogue he'd put there earlier. Lassiter could hear the pages flip as he tried to stifle his moan and not grind his hips in the air, the heat was making him twitch, his body begging for release.

Shawn tried to stay calm and not watch the sight that Lassie was making, ass in the air cock dripping and hip fractional grinding nothing as his body tried to find an outlet. The man was stubborn but Shawn had all night and was rather enjoying himself.

Shucking clothes, he tossed them roughly in the general direction of the hamper near the bathroom door. Stretching his arms over his head he gave a loud exaggerated sigh before settling down to flip thru the magazine.

Over in front of the mirror Lassiter was struggling to keep is cool, the mirror gave him an unobstructed view of how erect and leak his dick was. The weights swung, pulling his nipples painfully as his spread legs began to quiver. The heat had spread from his ass hole to along his tunnel and was more starting to make his balls tighten. The open air below him gave him nothing to get the friction he needed but still he held his tongue, barely managing to keep the moans from escaping his lips.

'Fuck' he hissed hearing Shawn laugh from the bed, by his internal clock he'd be leaning there for about 8 minutes. After another 2 minutes Lassiter finally caved.

'Shawn, god, touch me.'

Bed hinges creaked as Shawn propelled himself of the bed and behind him.

'Is that what you want pet?' his head close to Lassiter's so he was breathing the words into the other man ear.

'To touch you all over, let me fingers sink into you and open you up?'

Carlton gasped as Shawn hand slide up his flanks coming to rest on his hips. 'No' he bite out.

'No? Well then what do you want me to do?' Shawn flexed his hands, feeling hard muscle and bone.

'Touch me, fuck me, Shawn do something!'

'Of course I will' Shawn placed a kiss on Lassiter shoulder blade before sliding two fingers in him roughly. The Irishman groaned and arch dramatically as those fingers brushed his prostate. Scissoring his fingers Shawn made sure he was fully ready before pulling out. Lassiter pushed back in an attempt to keep the digits but Shawn slapped his ass lightly

'Now, now don't be greedy or you'll get nothing' a hollow threat as Shawn was hard and aching himself.

Using one hand the stead Lassiter, Shawn used his other hand to line his cock up, rubbing along the other's crack teasingly.

'Fuck Shawn, please!'

'Well since you asked so nicely...' Shawn shoved foreword in one go sinking himself into Lassiter before stilling to breath. Lassie was tight, hot and his muscled spasmed convulsively threatening to pull Shawn of the edge.

'Damn Lassie, so tight'

Both panted for a few until Lassiter eager for more started to buck his hips forward then fucking himself back on Shawn's dick. Grinning the psychic gripped the older man hips and started to build a slow steady rhythm, pulling himself out expect for the head then easing his way back in to the welcoming warmth.

Reaching around Shawn tugged on Lassiter balls making him growl then wrapped his hand firm around lassie length almost painfully.

At that point their movements became faster and the rhythm was lost as both steadily built towards completion. Lassiter thrusting himself back onto Shawn who pounded him forward into his fist.

Shawn tightened his hand pushing Lassiter off the edge, making his inner muscle clench and start to milk Shawn own orgasm. They both sank slowly to the floor, Shawn still embedded in Lassiter till they both regained their breath and heart beats returned to normal.

Moving slow Shawn winced as he carefully pulled his spent cock out of Lassiter, gently using his fingers to play with the stick mess the leaked out slowly.

'Damnit Shawn, I'm not your personal body paint canvas.' Lassiter mumbled weakly

Shawn smirked, as he stopped and stood heading to the bathroom and returned with a warm cloth. He cleaned Lassiter with the utmost care, uncuffing his wrist and freeing his swollen nipples. With as much attention he stored the toys away before rousing Lassiter enough to get him into bed.

Turning off the lights Shawn slipped under the covers and pulled the older man to him. Running his fingers along his arm till the both drifted into sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

'I'm telling you, there's another person'

'I'm telling you, there's another person'

Vick pinched the bridge of her nose in effort to clear her head. The strike team was already moving out, there was no evidence of another person involved until Shawn had burst into her office, Lassiter hot on his tail

'Mr. Spencer unless you have hard proof I'm sorry'

'But the spirits are telling me-'

'Spencer she's right, now drop it' Lassiter, arms folded leaned against the door frame. This was his case and Shawn as usual had stuck his nose in with out invitation. Working relations were still a bit awkward but they'd been starting to ease into a compromise. One that Shawn stayed away from his cases and now he was breaking the unspoken agreement.

'I'm not dropping this, its true.'

'Might I remind you this is not your case Mr. Spencer?'

'Is that what this is all about money? Chief, that hurts and I'm insulted.'

'Whatever, chief we're all set to go.'

'Good luck detective.' She nodded going back to the papers on her desk in and obviously dismissal of both of them.

'But...'

'Hey Spencer no hard feelings, gee why don't you tag along so you can see how some real police work is done.'

Shawn glared at him but stayed silent following Lassiter out of the building and into the squad car. Childishly calling shot gun, not that there was anyone to compete with. The ride was almost eerily quite because Shawn didn't talk, it made Lassiter nervous but he wasn't going to change the sting for Shawn's fake vision.

The black and whites surrounded the building with practiced ease, yelling over the bull mic for the man to come out with his hands up. Surprisingly he had without a fuss and a Jr officer moved forward to cuff him. The rain of bullets had caught everyone one by surprise, everyone but Shawn. Before he could do anything Lassiter had blocked Shawn's door making it impossible to get out from the passenger side.

In the ensuing fire fight the Jr officer went down before they got the shooter. There were several other mild wounds but the Jr officer was rushed to the ER in critical condition.

Hours later when the dust finally settled, when Lassiter had finished his last meeting and filed his last bit of paper work, did he let himself really let what happened his sink. Shawn had gone back to his house, a text message saying he would wait up. Lassiter debated just driving around aimlessly but eventually the car pulled into the drive way seemly of its own accord.

Shawn having heard the engine met him at the door.

The door barely closed before Shawn grabbed Lassiter and shoved him roughly against the wall and kissed him. Quieting all protests that after today he wasn't in the mood.

If there was anything Shawn could do exceptionally well it was use his mouth. Be it quoting some obscure movie reference, or in this case kissing. But tonight Shawn wasn't gentle, he bit at Lassiter lips, demanded entrance and once Lassiter submitted with a whimper took everything and more crushing their bodies together brutally.

The few inches Lassiter had on Shawn didn't matter because Shawn was tugging his suit lapels and making the taller man crane uncomfortably down to meet the onslaught. Shawn continued to plunder until he was satisfied, he gave no thought to the hardness Lassiter shoved into his hip, a silent plead for more, as his focus narrowed to have only Shawn.

Pulling back Shawn smirked at the swollen lips and flushed look on Lassiter's face. Letting one hand drop as he turned Shawn tugged the other man after him as he made way to the bedroom. Once there he turned and shoved him, making Lassiter teeter before catching his balance.

'Strip' Shawn's voice had that hard edge in it and any idea of asking what had happened died on his lips. Instead he dropped his gaze to the floor and slowly started to work himself free of clothing.

Slow was not in Shawn vocabulary tonight almost viciously his hand snaked out, fingers gripping hair before pulling hard enough to make Lassiter eyes threaten to tear.

'I said strip, not give me a strip tease' Lassiter nodded slightly, the movement hurting his scalp but it pleased Shawn enough that he release his hold and stepped back.

Wasting no time for Shawn to change his mind Lassiter shucked his clothes as fast as possible. Years of locker rooms and public gyms had him bare to the psychic's eyes within 45seconds, pale skin flushed red from excitement and a bit of embarrassment.

Stalking around him like a feral animal, Shawn eyed Lassiter hungrily, fingers caressed and alternatively pinched until Lassiter was fully hard. Kneeling in front of the older man Shawn looked up from under long lashes.

Batting at Lassiter erection Shawn grabbed his hips and held him still when he hissed and tried to back away.

'Stay still' lips pursed he nodded letting Shawn tugged on his balls hard enough to hurt just a little. Rolling the cool sac in his hand Shawn let his forefinger reach back to tickle the peritoneum making Lassiter shake with the effort not to buck his hips.

'Shawn...'

'Shut up.' Shawn smacked the head on his cock making the organ bob and dip.

'You like this don't you? You like me playing with you, making you beg. Get off on the pain huh?'

Groaning Lassiter nodding vigorously but biting his tongue from answering because he'd been told to 'shut up'

Abruptly Shawn stood, pressing his shoulder roughly till he sank down to his knees. Cupping his chin, Shawn's eyes boor into his.

'You have no idea how upset I am at you and how frightened I was.'

The confusion must have shown because the grip on his chin increased fractionally.

'For you, I was scared for you.'

Shawn's hand released, moving from chin to caress his cheek before carding thru his hair. Unconsciously Lassiter leaned into the caress, eyes going half lidded in pleasure. Just as suddenly the soft touch changed and his head was wrenched back.

'You belong to me, hurting yourself to protect me is damaging what belongs to me.'

'But-'

'did I give you permission to speak?'

Lassiter shook his head 'no sir'

Shawn's eyes glittered dangerously but his grip relaxed some.

'Fine, what do you have to say for yourself'

'It's my job Shawn, you can't be mad at me for doing my job'

'had you not brushed me off in Vicks office that kid might not be where his is right now. You won't have almost been shot and wouldn't have had to worry. You belong to me' Shawn drawled, emphasizing the last part

'It was my call Spencer' Lassiter was starting to get pissed, Shawn wasn't a cop, and this was boarding on what he considered messing with each other work. 'My call and I made-'

He was completely unprepared for the stinging slap across his face.

Above him Shawn scowled, not a face he wore often. The slap hadn't been hard, just enough to shut him up but all the same Lassiter glared up at Shawn.

'You wanna safe word Lassiter? You can if you want.'

'...no.' He bit out. He deserved this. He'd fucked up, someone was in the hospital. Lassiter was still not in the camp of believing Shawn was a psychic, and having Shawn berate him about it was pouring salt on fresh wounds. The end result was still the same, and in the end he was guilty for at least not following up on Shawn's intel.

Guilt started to eat at him again, the urge to almost beg Shawn to punish him slammed him in the chest, making him let out a ragged sob.

Shawn calmly watched it all sink in, seeing the exact moment when anger towards him changed to over whelming guilt. Lassiter sob hurt but he knew it didn't hurt him as much and Lassiter needed someone to punish him for possibly causing a man death. His own anger at Lassiter recklessly putting himself in danger needed to be pushed aside for the time.

'Don't move' leaving Lassiter to reflect Shawn opened up the closet. A quick perusal had him selecting the long, heavy strap. Lassie needed to be taken down fast and the remaining mark would be enough of an outwards expression of inner pain. As they healed both emotional pain and physical pain would fade.

Lassie was still kneeling on the floor; Shawn had had enough frame of mind to get him in the middle of the open space when they'd started. Moving behind Lassiter, Shawn took a moment to touch his shoulder in assurance, a quick nod and he took his position before bring down the strap in a wide arch making a loud crack as it connected with bare skin. A small whimper and Shawn repeated the move making sure he found a white patch of skin to redden.

Again and again the strap fell, Shawn not letting up till Lassiter was whimpering and his back fully red and angry. Only then did Shawn let the strap fall and move to stand in front of Lassiter. Hands soothed the older mans shaking shoulder and cared his hair.

'Good pet, so good. I'm so proud of you' tugging jaw up Shawn made sure Lassiter was tracking what he was saying, dilated pupils and tears that threatened to fall but yes, Lassiter was still with him. Letting himself fall back into his role Shawn tapped his jaw

'Suck me'

Lassiter started to lift his hands

'No hands, just your mouth' biting his lip Lassiter leaned forward to nuzzle Shawn thru the rough fabric of his jeans. Breathing in the heady musk that said Shawn was aroused before mouthing the hardness he felt underneath.

Above him Shawn groaned, fight the urge to rub against Lassiter's face. His jeans felt 2 sizes to small and the release of pressure as lassie popped the top button and dragging down the zip with his teeth had him gasping.

'Yeah, lassie that it'

Teeth pulled on his boxers till his erection sprang free, full, hard and demanding. Teasingly Lassiter let his tongue slip out to lick the slit then ran his tongue down, nibbling at the vein underneath as he made his way back up.

'Fuck yeah, take it' and Lassiter did, working the head slowly into his mouth, pressing hard to the underside making Shawn groan and then sinking down to swallow 3/4 of Shawn's length.

Lassiter had a great mouth, Shawn had on more then one occasion found himself completely caught up in just watching Lassiter talk. His mouth was just so expressive, from when he was doing his tough cop act, snarking at some rookie or stretched over Shawn's cock.

Hand still threaded in Lassie's hair Shawn encouraged Lassiter to take him deeper; bumping against the back of his throat till Lassiter relaxed and let him start to fuck his face. Slow, deep thrusts soon turned to sharp shallow ones as Shawn neared the brink.

Hollowing out his cheeks Lassiter increased the suction and hummed loving the sound of Shawn coming undone as the vibration went up his dick. Feeling the pulse and Shawn's hand grip his hair harder Lassiter tried to pull back more but Shawn held him in place as his orgasm overcame his, continuing to fuck Lassie's face till he was flaccid.

Pulling out he grinned at the small trails of cum down Lassie's face when he'd been unable to swallow fast enough. Scooping it up Shawn fed Lassiter till his face was clean; reveling in the feeling of Lassie sucking his finger till the taste was gone.

'You're such a good cocksucker Carlton. And I didn't have to remind you not to touch yourself.' Shawn's smile had Lassiter feeling warm but his words reminded him that his body was hurting for release. He'd been so focused on Shawn, Shawn's cock, Shawn's completion, he'd ignored his own.

'And good boys get a treat.' That perked Lassiter up, Shawn's treats while varied were always well worth it

'But then again being good now doesn't mean you were good all day now does it? I wonder, next time are you going to listen when someone brings you information? Hmm?'

A low blow, but Shawn had eased it by not saying 'the next time I ' but the under tone was there.

A flick to the forehead reminded him he'd been asked a question.

'Yes, yes I will. Please' Shawn cocked an eyebrow

'Please what? What do you want pet? Tell me what you need.' It was tempting to say 'you're the psychic one here, you tell me' but he didn't

'I need to come'

'No, you want to cum. You don't need to.'

Lassiter clamped his jaw shut up; Shawn was fully within his limits to withhold from him. He could safe word and stop everything, but he didn't want too.

'Aww don't worry pet I'll let you get off, but not yet.' He couldn't stop the sigh of relief and Shawn smirked.

'But I think I need to cum a few more times...'


	11. Chapter 11

It was irksome; Shawn didn't have to work all that hard in life to get the things he wanted

**There will be no update the 19th or 26th. I'll be in Canada and my beta will be out of the country, regular updates will resume Nov.2nd**

It was irksome; Shawn didn't have to work all that hard in life to get the things he wanted. He liked to think it was because he didn't ask for much, well not that much. So the times he had to really work were horrible.

He was currently reclining at Lassie's desk after being chewed out by the Chief for making no progress in his missing person's case. It was like the kid had just vanished into thin air. He'd had no roommate in the dorm, kept to himself mostly. There were no leads to follow, the kid's room had been bare, like he didn't really live there, devoid of pictures, knickknacks, poster, nothing.

Gus had been no help at all. Jules' birthday was coming up and he was insistently distracted with finding her a gift. The conversations had played out in a prediticable manner for the last week and a half.

"Gus, are you paying attention?"

"Gus? ...Gus, I'm going to insert stupid idea"  
"Do you think she'd like earrings/necklace/ect?"  
"Gus!"

It was completely frustrating and a distracted Gus meant no complaining about being bored or someone to keep him focused on small, inane details, that he frankly just couldn't be bothered with.

Shawn pondered his dilemma, kicking up his feet on Lassie's desk, and leaning back as far as he safely could in the chair. One missing kid didn't call for all that alarm, however in the midst of the chief's lectures she had let it slip more then just this kid was missing. A little snooping told him it was several college-age boys, none of them had much in common other than being in college.

Different schools, majors, social status, even their ages weren't the same. Ranging from 18 all the way up to early 30s, some even had girlfriends and kids to support! Lost in his thoughts, Shawn didn't even look up until Lassiter and Jules rounded the corner to where he was sitting.

He'd heard them coming, but seeing Jules clutch her fist protectively against her chest had Shawn concerned.

"Hey Jules, what's wrong with your hand?"

She shot Lassiter a dirty look, "I wish I knew. One second I'm hitting Lassiter in the chest, next thing I know it's like he bit me!"

"Bit you?"

"I don't know it's felt like I hit metal and he won't tell me anything."

Rolling his eyes, Lassiter slide his hip onto his desk, Shawn still sitting in his chair.

"It's nothing O'Hara, let it go already."

"Shawn! Use your psychic powers and tell me what happened."

"Umm..." Automatically, his fingers rose to his temples, grinning widely.

Lassiter shot him a look that promised no matter what their private life entailed, revealing what had actually happened would be a mistake.

"Sorry Jules, the spirits aren't coming up with anything right now. If they clue me in you'll be the first to know."

Sighing, she stalked away, possibly to find some ice or get a soda to ease the swelling. Alone(ish), Shawn cocked and eyebrow at Lassie.

"...So your chest bit her? Anything I should be worried about there Lassiloplise?"

"Like you don't already know Spencer."

Pulling his feet off the desk, Shawn leaned forward, his voice going low in case someone was nearby.

"You're really still wearing them? How do they feel?"

A light flush crept up the collar of Santa Barbara's head detective; he licked his lips before quietly answering, "Weird. They're tight, but it's like a reminder. Every time I move, the skin pulls makes me remember all day."

Shawn felt himself getting hard at the image, Lassie lifting his arms, twisting in his office chair, skin tweaked and stretched.

"I wanna see."

"Now?"

"Yep, you agreed we could and I'm holding you to it."

"...Fine. Interrogation room 3, five minutes."

Five minutes later, Shawn had Lassie sans shirt leaning breathlessly against the interrogation room table.

His nipples framed by sunburst designed nipple clamps, the center nubs screwed on so the wearer could adjust the tension. The whole area was slightly red and hot to the touch as Shawn ran his fingers across the heated skin, grinning as Lassie let out a hiss, muscles jumping under his fingers.

"Damn that's hot Lassie, just the thought of you wearing these all day is making me hard."

Lassiter blushed a deep red, and lowered his head, avoiding Shawn's eyes. He wasn't about to admit that he'd been half-hard the whole day, every time he moved, the jewelry pinching him. Getting his body excited and making him fighting the urge to take care of it in the restroom; that would have, however, broken the rules in place so he hadn't.

Bending his head, Shawn laved the swollen right bud making the older man moan wantonly as wet warmth encased him. The action was repeated and then the same treatment given to the left side. When Shawn finally lifted his head, Lassiter was bucking his hips and breathing hard, pupils wide with lust.

"Shawn! God, don't tease me!"

"What's that, Pet? You want what? Here?"

Lassiter growled and Shawn grinning like the Cheshire cat, leaned in to kiss him mindless. Distracted, he didn't even notice his shirt was slowly being rebuttoned and tucked in until Shawn broke the kiss, straightening his tie.

"Wha?"

"Now, now, we both agreed no playing at work. You'll just have to wait until you get home, and we're going out tonight!"

With that, Shawn skipped from the room leaving, Lassiter hard as nails and confused as hell.


	12. Chapter 12

The rest of the day was torture for Lassiter; he'd been stunned by Shawn's control and for once, his ability to adhere to rules. Had Shawn asked, Lassiter knew full well he'd have dropped his pants and allowed himself to be fucked senseless right there in the precinct. That the psychic had actually restrained himself caused Lassiter to really start to believe that Shawn was serious about 'them.'

It had taken a full five minutes of controlled breathing and picturing the most non-sensual scenes possible in his head to get his erection to wilt enough to be presentable for work. After that, it took all of his might to focus on the cases in front of him and not try to imagine what Shawn had meant by them "going out tonight."

Time crawled by at a frustrating rate, but finally the clock reached five PM. Normally one to linger, Lassiter bolted for the door and made the drive home in record time. It helped that he had no need to worry about being pulled over for speeding.

The door was, predictably unlocked, meaning that Shawn was home, prowling through the house, he was met by a freshly showered psychic, still damp, towel slung low around lightly tanned hips. Throwing him a saucy look, Shawn instructed him to get in the shower and that he'd have his clothes ready and laid out for him when he was done. Extra emphasis was placed on being 'fully' clean so his normal ten-minute shower took closer to twenty.

Exiting the bathroom, he was almost disappointed to see Shawn was already dressed, what he was wearing more then made up for it though. Tight, black leather pants clung to prominent hipbones, perfectly framing every muscle, dip, and bulge. They flared just enough past the knee to fit the black boots Shawn wore. The top was no less drool-worthy. Lassiter felt himself getting hard as he drank in the sight of golden skin just barely peeking out from beneath a black tee as it road up the slim torso.

"Now, now, Pet. Tempting me is not gonna work," Shawn grinned as he strode over and tugged at Lassiter's towel until it fell.

No longer all that shy, Lassiter stood stock still as skilled hands ran over him, tickling the top of his hip before falling lower. Bucking his hips as Shawn's fingers closed around his hard length, Lassiter pulled a shaking breath. Shawn had made it clear they were going out so he put up with the teasing until the younger man pulled away. He didn't go far though, returning just as fast as he left, after grabbing an item off the pile on the bed.

"Since I can't have you coming too early, this will help you keep your cool."

The gummy ring slide down his shaft and settled into place, it wasn't enough to stop him from coming, but it was enough to remind and help him from doing so.

"All right, lean over on the bed. Legs spread."

It wasn't hard to guess what was coming next and Lassiter groaned as Shawn slowly teased the slicked up plug in. He was instantly grateful for the ring because he was already beginning to leak and it took extreme mental control just to keep from humping the sheets.

"Perfect, now clothes. I laid out what you'll be wearing tonight so once you're done, I can do your hair."

"My hair?"

"Yep, and make-up. Don't give me that look, I promise to keep it tasteful."

Lassiter rolled his eyes and maneuvered himself back onto his feet. The clothes Shawn had left him were similar to ones he was wearing himself, soft leather pants with a button fly. The shirt was a deep blue instead of black and zipped down the front. The clothes didn't look familiar at all.

"Shawn?"

"Yeah?" Shawn poked his head out of the bathroom, hair half down and gel coating both hands.

"These aren't my clothes."

"Yes they are."

"No, no they're not. I don't own leather."

"You do now, I bought it for you."

"Bu-"

"No 'buts,' I'm allowed to buy clothes for my own. Now put them on and stop stalling."

Gritting his teeth, Lassiter wasn't sure how he felt about this situation. While he was pleased Shawn had gotten him a gift, clothes seemed like something he should buy on his own. It was something he needed to talk about with Shawn, but for now if he did, it would only spoil the night. He pulled on the pants, not letting himself enjoy the cool suppleness of the leather or notice how well Shawn knew his body that they clung to him like a second skin.

Toeing into his shoes after pulling on the shirt, Shawn tugged him into the bathroom, and proceeded to do his hair and make-up. The end-result shocked Lassiter.

The mousse had given his hair some body and Shawn had styled it to look rumpled. Black eyeliner was smudged around his eyes, giving them a darker frame and bringing out how blue his eyes really were.

"Wow..."

"Yeah, 'wow.' You look good enough to eat! Hmmm that's an idea for later."

He could help the faint blush that spread across his cheeks. Despite being married once and partially living with Shawn for close to three months now, Lassiter was still uncomfortable with praise. He liked it, but it just made him think of all those small imperfections that made him less then perfect.

Above him, Shawn grinned widely; Lassie was just too cute. He couldn't wait to show him off tonight.

~~~

"We're going to be visiting the third floor tonight."

The door mistress raised an eyebrow, but clipped on the orange wristbands and let them in without a word. The thrum of music was loud, but Shawn charged right in, dragging Lassiter behind him. The crowd was pretty thin tonight so there was no trouble getting to the elevator.

"Third floor?" Lassiter asked as the doors closed, offering a buffer from the noise.

"Ever been there?"

"No… Why would I?"

Shawn shrugged, "well, I know you had some past experience, but I didn't know how much. If you don't know what's there, I guess that answers the question."

"How so?"

"Third floor is reserved for those with formal contracts."

From the look that flashed across Lassiter's face, Shawn could tell he really didn't know.

"Relax. Contracts are confidential. I had us registered the day after we both signed ours."

"Oh."

Shawn smirked and stepped into his space, lining up their bodies, and pressing in. Lassiter bit his lip as Shawn's erection rubbed his, leather on leather creating delicious friction.

"I wanted everyone to know you're mine. But since I can't, this will have to do."

Hands snaked up around his neck and from somewhere (Lassiter was tempted to ask where exactly it had come from) slid a smooth bend of leather around his neck, Shawn didn't clip it though.

"I want you to wear my collar. I want to be the only one to love you, take care of you, punish, and cherish you."

It was like his heart was trying to jump out of his chest. The overload of emotions left Lassiter without words; instead he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Shawn's in a chaste kiss. Grinning into it, Shawn secured the clip and took over the kiss, delving deep as he conquered Lassie's mouth.

Groaning, Lassiter gave over control, letting Shawn take everything and leave him bared to his core. Shawn's hands carded through his hair, mussing it more, and tugging him closer. Letting his hand lift, Lassiter rested them on Shawn's hips.

Breaking, they both took a few seconds to regain breath before Shawn was biting his ear and sucking on his neck. Throwing his head back to give better access, Lassiter pulled at Shawn's hip until the younger man's leg slid between his and started to grind into him.

That was when the elevator dinged, announcing they were at their desired floor. A polite cough finally made Shawn move, but not happily.

"Come on lets go find a good seat," he muttered.

Shawn in a pissy mood meant a few things, all of which Lassiter enjoyed. Pissy Shawn was known to work out the frustration on Lassiter and he was more creative when he did. It meant it was going to be a long evening, but definitely an enjoyable one.


	13. Chapter 13

Glaring at the evil, throat-clearing person did nothing but further annoy Shawn. Had there been a stop button, he would have hit it mid-floor but the Club elevator didn't have one. Probably, for the reason that too many couples had a perchance for elevator sex, but they weren't _him_ after all.

When he should have been enjoying the fact that Lassie had accepted his collar, he was stalking about looking for a table. Instead of admiring the finely detailed leather and steel clasp that would discreetly hang below Lassie work shirts, he was pulling up a chair at a table and patting Lassie to join him. He wanted to be enjoying the sweet surrender Lassie had given him, but no he was systematically shredding a bar coaster in attempts to cool his head.

His agitation was clearly affecting Lassie, who was shifting in his seat and casting glances about every few seconds. Telling himself to relax, Shawn slowly let go of his anger, it wasn't anyone's (expect evil coughing man), especially not Lassie's, fault and tonight was suppose to be special.

The dance floor had a few people on it, but the four mini-stages stood empty. Not many people were up to using them on a regular basis. Shawn wasn't just anyone though.

Standing, he snapped his fingers for Lassie to stand as well and to sink into sub-mode. While the sound was not audible, the motion was and Lassie immediately stood and let his head fall as he sunk down. Sliding through the crowd, Shawn pulled Lassie along then crushed their bodies together, swaying to the music.

They started with just dancing, bodies pressed together and moving to the music. As the beat increased, Shawn slipped at leg between Lassie's and started to grind against him, an action Lassie easily fell into, even if he did feel out of place on the dance floor. Grinding turned to thrusting and hands started to explore the older man's body, making him hotter from both exertion and arousal.

Seeing Lassie so close to falling apart, Shawn pulled back suddenly. It was too early to end tonight's game and he still had plans. One of the stages was now behind him, the entire dance, Shawn had slowly been moving them closer to it and now he was ready. Stepping up, he pulled Lassie after him. He saw the hesitation in the other man's eyes, but it never went past his eyes, and he jumped up right behind Shawn.

Spinning Lassie so they were facing, Shawn applied pressure until he took the hint to sink to his knees. Every set of eyes that was not preoccupied turned to stare as Shawn pulled himself free and Lassiter swallowed him down whole. Shawn felt his brain short circuit as Lassie relaxed his throat and let his focus narrow to include only Shawn. He let Lassie nibble around the length, tongue the sensitive underside of the head before taking charge. Using dark hair as a handhold, Shawn began to fuck Lassie's face with short, shallow strokes. Then the Irishman used one of his tricks with his tongue and Shawn lost it, grip tightening to painful, he thrust himself down Lassie's throat.

Rough treatment aside, Lassiter was in heaven, crowd forgotten he let the music wash over him and let his attention be solely on Shawn. Shawn's grip on his hair, the feel of his cock as it slid passed his lips and nudged his throat. The bitter, salty taste of precome. Lassiter hummed in contentment, feeling Shawn shiver above him and tighten his grip.

Shawn had enough frame of mind left to pull off some before he came, body tensed as his release made his toes curl and his spine tingle. He felt Lassiter swallow it down without being told to.

Had the music been not so loud, he would have started crooning about how good Lassie was and how proud he was. Instead, he tugged him up to claim his mouth, the taste of himself still lingering. The crowd had started a small round of applause, but Shawn paid them no mind, continuing to bite and tease Lassie's mouth so the public's adoration didn't distract him.

Need for air finally became important and Shawn released the kiss, shifting a hand to stroke Lassie through the leather. Enjoying the scene as he watched the older man arch into the caress even as he hissed. Content, Shawn buttoned himself back up and pulled them both off the dais, instead, going back to the far corner which held a smattering of lush upholstered chairs. Each one had a pillow at the foot, and after Shawn flopped down in one of the comfortable chairs, Lassie sank to the pillow, resting his head on Shawn's thigh, breath still irregular as he struggled to stay clam and not come before given permission.

Unlike the first floor, the third was reserved for those with contracts, so everyone here was allowed to drink because they all had partners and there were no worries about someone being taken advantage of due to alcohol. Catching the eye of a server, Shawn order a Grateful Dead, absently stroking the detective's hair, occasionally dipped down his neckline to fondle the collar.

From the bar, Luke watched until the waiter coughed and relayed the drink order.

"If you keep staring, he's gonna catch on fire."

"Shut up Loe," Luke shot back, slamming the glass on the counter before filling it with various liquors and sliding over to the waiter, "why the heck are you up here today anyways? You're supposed to be down stairs finding me more workers."

"Workers... ha, funny. Not my fault, they change my shift last minute. And if you didn't go through them so fast..."

"You get your cut, so shut the fuck up and let me run things."

"Whatever."

Silence stretched between the two, filled only by the music over the speakers. Loe continued writing notes in his book and Luke split his time glaring over at Shawn and Lassiter and filling drinks

"So you miss him that bad?"

"Yea- err no."

"I have a client that likes older, tough looking guys... we could make a deal here."

"Deal?"

'The way you look at him. Pssh, don't lie to me. Not only do you want him, you think his sub isn't good enough. You want to be the one at his feet don't you? I could help you out, clear the way, so to speak."

Pursing his lips, Luke gave a long pause as Loe's words sank in.

"Yeah, do it."

Loe smiled, making another notation. Closing the book, he patted Luke's hand, "I'll take care of it, don't you worry. Anything for my top supplier."

----------

This is the last section for book one. After a small break we will be back and find out all about Loe and his intentions and plans. Thank you everyone that has commented and reads this story. You're all great!


End file.
